


Mom's Best Boyfriend

by wheel_pen



Series: Alice [21]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Naughtiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheel_pen/pseuds/wheel_pen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex is dating Alice’s mom, which can be very beneficial to Clark and Alice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mom's Best Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Alice, my original female character, is new in Smallville. There is something special about her, and she and Clark form a relationship.
> 
> 2\. This series starts after the end of the second season—after the destruction of the spaceship and Clark abruptly leaving town.
> 
> 3\. Underage warning: This story may contain human or human-like teenagers, in high school, in sexual situations.
> 
> 4\. The bad words are censored. That’s just how I do things.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this AU. I own nothing and appreciate the chance to play in this universe.

_October, senior year_

            The noise that came out of Alice’s mouth was... unearthly, and everyone in the room started a bit, even Clark. “Tickets to see Good Charlotte in Metropolis!?!?” she squealed in utter delight, hugging them to her chest, and Lex had to smile at her enthusiastic response.

            “Well, if you don’t want them, I can give them back...” he suggested innocently.

            Alice looked horrified and greedy at the same time, clutching the tickets so hard Lex feared they would be shredded before they could be redeemed. Then she burst into a grin, all white, blinding teeth, the expression eerily similar to Clark’s megawatt smile. Without warning she pounced on Lex, wrapping her arms tightly around his thin frame. Only Clark, out of personal experience, could see the way she angled her stance and tensed her arms to keep from pouncing _too_ hard or squeezing _too_ tightly.

            “Alice!” Meg admonished, no doubt less out of fear of impropriety and more out of fear for Lex’s safety.

            Alice pulled back—slightly—and beamed at Lex, who looked like he didn’t know quite what he was supposed to do in response. “Lex, you’re the _best_ boyfriend my mom’s ever had,” she told him brightly. Meg sighed and rolled her eyes. “Even better than the plumber who fixed our hot water heater for free!”

            “Oh, G-d,” Meg muttered.

            “Um, well...” Lex sputtered, clearly embarrassed by the effusive praise. Clark tried, somewhat unsuccessfully, to hide his own grin at his friend’s discomfort. “I don’t know about that...” Lex cleared his throat. “I mean, when it comes to plungers, I’m pretty hopeless.”

            “I’d have to disagree,” Meg told him in a not-quite-low-enough voice, taking his arm with a coy smile.

            Alice released Lex immediately and jumped back as if burned. “Mom!” she gasped in disgust. Meg’s unapologetic look towards her daughter clearly said, ‘You shouldn’t have mentioned the plumber.’

            This time Clark’s attempt to hide his smirk was _completely_ unsuccessful—Lex _must_ have been flustered to leave himself open with that remark. He actually seemed to be turning a little pink from all the attention, and Clark decided to come to his friend’s rescue. He knew what it felt like to be blind-sided by Wilson women, after all. “That’s a _really_ cool present, Lex,” he assured him, hoping it sounded sincere and not snarky.

            “Um, well, happy birthday, Alice,” Lex finally managed. “I hope you and Clark enjoy it.”

            “Oh, Clark wouldn’t like it,” Alice replied airily. “I’m going to go by myself and take up _both_ seats.”

            “Hey!” Clark protested playfully, reaching for the ticket that Alice snatched just out of his grasp.

            “As long as you’re out of the house that evening,” Meg pointed out, and Alice gave an exaggerated shudder.

            “Come on, Clark,” Alice said, tugging on his hand. “Let’s go find something to wear for the concert before something happens in this room that will scar me for life.”

            “What’s wrong with the clothes I have?”

            “Plaid flannel? Good Charlotte? Oh no, my farm animal-loving friend. Maybe if it were still the days of grunge... Bye, Lex! Thanks for the tickets!”


End file.
